Current circulating baths generally consist of a container having a fluid reservoir, a reservoir well, a reservoir lid, a drain port and an air filter; and a control module that is fixed to the deck of the container above the reservoir well. The control module is a self contained system that is designed to, among other things, circulate fluid and precisely control the temperature of that fluid. As currently designed, control modules are rectangular shaped boxes that hold a pump, control electronics, a safety thermostat, power components and display equipment. These components are disposed above the fluid in the reservoir. Control modules also include a heating or cooling element which is immersed in the fluid sought to be controlled. When immersed, the heating or cooling elements extend from the deck of the container, through the reservoir well and into the fluid.
Existing control modules are fixed to the deck of a circulating bath using a threaded fastener and appropriate tools. As such, existing control modules provide a fixed angle of view relative to the fluid reservoir. To change the angle of view of an existing control module, the fastener must be removed and the control module can be re-oriented in one of four pre-selected positions located in spaced ninety degree (90°) locations about the perimeter of the reservoir well. Once repositioned, the control module must be re-attached to the circulating bath using the fastener and appropriate tools.
The disadvantages of current circulator baths outlined above, among other things, are overcome by a constant temperature circulator assembly that provides a plurality of selectable display orientations that do not require the use of any tools or removal of the circulator head assembly from the container for repositioning, such that the circulator head assembly can be locked in a selected position and subsequently unlocked, rotated to a different position and locked in the different selected position while the temperature and circulating components of the circulator head assembly remain in contact with the fluid in the container.
In one aspect of the present disclosure, a constant temperature circulator assembly may include a circulator head assembly having a fixed display, a container for a fluid, and a base ring assembly connected to the container, wherein the circulator head assembly movably engages the base ring assembly so that an orientation of the fixed display may be selectively adjusted with respect to the base ring assembly.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a constant temperature circulator assembly that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides the advantages as described in this disclosure.
In other aspects of the present disclosure, the base ring assembly may includes a base ring having a central opening and a channel circumferentially disposed about the central opening including a mounting portion having a slot configured for locking engagement with a standoff disposed on the container. The base ring may also include an outer wall having a radially extending release tab that facilitates rotation of the base ring to selectively couple the slot and the standoff. The base ring may further include a latch mechanism having a latch movable connected to the base ring, preferably a pivotal connection to the outer wall, and a biasing element, preferably a spring, that biases the latch mechanism toward the central opening. The latch mechanism may include a handle that extends beyond the outer wall of the base ring to facilitate selective engagement of a tab disposed on the latch and one of a plurality of notches formed in a circular projection on the circulator head assembly when the circular projection is disposed in the channel.
In further aspects of the present disclosure, the constant temperature circulator assembly may include a circulator head assembly having a fixed display and a base ring assembly adapted for connection to a container, wherein the circulator head assembly movably engages the base ring assembly so that an orientation of the fixed display may be selectively adjusted with respect to the base ring assembly. The selective adjustment of the orientation may be through at least one hundred eighty degrees (180°) of rotation.